Situ Yaoyao
Situ Yaoyao is Situ Yaoyue’s little sister and also possessed an Extreme Violet Dantian. When Lin Ming returned to the lower realms in the past, he had seen Lin Xiaoge battle against her. In truth, Lin Xiaoge wasn’t able to suppress Situ Yaoyao, but Lin Xiaoge was finally able to win due to the foundation she established because of all the precious medicines used on her. Only through a competition of endurance did she win. From this point, it could be said that Lin Xiaoge had actually lost to Situ Yaoyao. Now, Situ Yaoyao actually gave birth to a daughter. And it was clear that this daughter also possessed an Extreme Violet Dantian. This Situ Family really possessed far too many talents and the Extreme Violet Dantian was passed down like this. Description This girl wore a black dress and she had an extremely tall figure. Her skin was delicate and creamy white, her cherry lips slightly upturning, revealing a faintly demonic look. If Lin Xiaoge was a brave young angel, this other girl was a dark enchantress of the night. This black-clothed girl was also an extremely talented individual. She was a similar age to Lin Xiaoge and her strength wasn’t any weaker. The light of these two peerless women had covered over every other genius on the martial field. It was like this martial arts meeting was meant for the two of them to fight. The black-clothed girl also had many suitors. They called out from her, and from their words, Lin Ming was also able to learn her name – Situ Yaoyao. Just like Situ Yaoyue she possesses an Extreme Violet Dantian. When the Asura Divine Kingdom was destroyed, the Situ Family didn’t have many people remaining. The Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom had shown mercy and only executed those from the Asura Divine Kingdom that followed Yang Yun in the past. As for the others, they were let go. With their country destroyed, the sisters were left alone and there were many people who had thoughts on them. It was said that there were several Divine Sea powerhouses who wanted to take them as their own. Their days definitely didn’t pass in peace... Downfall Situ Yaoyue and Situ Yaoyao. These two women were originally the proudest heavenly daughters of the Asura Divine Kingdom. With the support of a Divine Kingdom behind them, their futures should have been limitless. But because the Asura Divine Kingdom was destroyed, Situ Yaoyue and her sister were left to fend for themselves. From being proud daughters of heaven they had fallen from their high perch in the clouds, becoming miserable royal daughters of a defeated kingdom. The difference in status had been too great. The Asura Divine Kingdom could be said to have offended many people. Situ Yaoyue and Situ Yaoyao were beautiful in appearance and possessed an abundance of talent, thus they were desired by some Divine Sea powerhouses. Some people wanted to receive them together and because of this they struggled for a long time. The annihilation of the Asura Divine Kingdom had caused Situ Yaoyue and Situ Yaoyao to live a rough and perilous life. If that hadn’t happened, their growth would have been much smoother than it was now, and their statuses would have been very different. Although they would still have been inferior to Lin Xiaoge, they would absolutely have been unattainable and proud daughters of heaven. Trivia * Considered as the second best during their generation in the Lin Academy. Only a little weaker than Lin Xiaoge. Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Female Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Central Region